psychologywikiaorg-20200213-history
Donald S. Blough
Donald S. Blough is Professor Emeritus and Research Professor at Brown University. Biographical information Education Positions Main areas of interest * Visual processes in the pigeon * Animal psychophysics. Funded grants Honors Editorial board/consulting editor Association affiliations See also Publications Books *Blough, D. S., & Blough, P. M. (1964) Experiments in Psychology: Laboratory Studies of Animal Behavior. New York: Holt, Rinehart & Winston. Book Chapters * Blough, D. S. (1957) Effects of drugs on visually controlled behavior in pigeons. In S. Gartattiniand V. Ghetti (Eds.), Psychotropic Drugs. Amsterdam: Elsevier; New York: Van Nostrand * Schrier, A. M., & Blough, D. S. (1963) Psychophysical studies of vision in monkeys. In Proceedings of the Conference on Research with Primates Beaverton, Oregon: Tektronix. * Blough, D. S. (1965) Definition and measurement in generalization research. In D. Mostofsky (Ed.) Stimulus Generalization, Palo Alto: Stanford University Press. * Blough, D. S., & Millward, R. M. (1965) Learning: Operant conditioning and verbal learning. InAnnual Review of Psychology, Vol. 16, Palo Alto: Annual Reviews. * Blough, D. S. (1966) The study of animal sensory processes by operant methods. In Honig (Ed.), Operant Behavior: Areas of Research and Application, New York: Appleton-Century-Crofts. * Blough, D. S., & Lipsitt, P. (1971) The discriminative control of behavior. In J. W. Kling and L.A. Riggs (Eds.), Experimental Psychology. New York: Holt, Rinehart and Winston, Pp.743-792. * Blough, D. S., & Yager, D. (1972) Visual psychophysics in animals. In Jameson and Hurvich(Eds.), Visual Psychophysics, Vol. VII/4, Berlin: Springer-Verlag. * Blough, D. S., &Blough, P. M. (1977) Animal Psychophysics. In Honig (Ed.), Operant Behavior, New York: Appleton-Century-Crofts. * Blough, D. S. (1983) Alternative accounts of stimulus control. In Commons, Herrnstein, and Wagner (Eds.), Quantitative Analysis of Behavior, Vol. 4: Acquisition II. New York:Ballinger. * Blough, D. S. (1984) Form recognition in pigeons. In Roitblat, Bever, & Terrace (Eds.), Animal Cognition, New York: Columbia University Press. * Blough, D. S. (1985) Behavioral psychophysics. In Encyclopedia of Science and Technology (Sixth Edition). New York: McGraw Hill. * Blough, D. S. (1989) Form similarity and categorization in pigeon visual search. In Commons,M. L., Kosslyn, S. M. & Herrnstein, R. J. Quantitative Analyses of Behavior, VIII:Pattern Recognition and Concepts in Animals, People, and Machines, 129-143. Hillsdale,NJ: Erlbaum. * Blough, D. S. & Blough, P. M. (1990) Reaction time assessments of visual perception in pigeons.In M. Berkley & W. Stebbins (Eds), Comparative Perception, pp. 245-276. New York:Wiley. * Blough, D. S. (1991) Perceptual analysis in pigeon visual search. In G. Lockhead & J. Pomerantz (Eds), The Perception of Structure. (pp 213-226) Washington, DC: American Psychological Assn. * Blough, D. S. (2001) The perception of similarity. In R. B. Cook (Ed) Avian Visual Cognition cyber-book at Full text Papers *Blough, D. S. Dark adaptation in the pigeon. Doctoral dissertation, Harvard University, 1954. *Ratliff, F., & Blough, D. S. Behavior studies of visual processes in the pigeon. USN, ONR,Technical Report, 1954 *Blough, D. S. (1955) Method for tracing dark adaptation in the pigeon. Science, 121, 703-704. *Verplanck, W. C., & Blough, D. S. (1955) An apparatus for the presentation of visual stimuli at low intensities. Journal of General Psychology, 53, 67-77. *Blough, D. S. (1956) Dark adaptation in the pigeon. Journal of Comparative and Physiological Psychology, 49, 425-430. *Blough, D. S. (1956) Technique for studying effects of drugs on discrimination in the pigeon. Annals of the New York Academy of Science, 65, Art. 4, 334-344. *Blough, D. S. (1957) Some effects of drugs on visual discrimination in the pigeon. Annals of the New York Academy of Science, 66, 733-739. *Blough, D. S. (1957) Spectral sensitivity in the pigeon. Journal of the Optical Society of America,47, 827-833. *Blough, D. S. (1957) Effect of lysergic acid diethylamide on absolute visual threshold of thepigeon. Science, 126, 304-305. *Verplanck, W. S., & Blough, D. S. (1958) Randomized stimuli and the non-independence of successive responses at the visual threshold. Journal of General Psychology, 59, 263-272. *Blough, D. S. (1958) A method for obtaining psychophysical thresholds from the pigeon. Journal of the Experimental Analysis of Behavior, 1, 31-43. *Blough, D. S. (1958) New test for tranquilizers. Science, 127, 586-587. *Blough, D. S. (1958) A rise in the pigeon's threshold with a red test stimulus during dark adaptation. Journal of the Optical Society of America, 48, 274. *Blough, D. S. (1959) Delayed matching in the pigeon. Journal of the Experimental Analysis of Behavior, 2, 151-160. *Blough, D. S. (1959) Generalization and preference on a stimulus intensity continuum. Journal of the Experimental Analysis of Behavior, 2, 307-317. *Blough, D. S. (1961) The shape of some wavelength generalization gradients, Journal of the Experimental Analysis of Behavior, 4, 31-40. *Blough, D. S. (1961) Animal psychophysics. Scientific American, 205, 113-122. *Blough, D. S. (1961) Review of M. Sidman "Tactics of Scientific Research" Contemporary Psychology, 6 279-280 *Blough, D. S., & Schrier, A. M. (1963) Scotopic spectral sensitivity in the monkey. Science, 139,493--494. *Blough, D. S. (1963) Interresponse time as a function of continuous variables: A new method and some data. Journal of the Experimental Analysis of Behavior, 6, 237-246. *Blough, D. S. (1966) The reinforcement of least-frequent interresponse times. Journal of the Experimental Analysis of Behavior, 9, 581-591. *Schrier, A. M., & Blough, D. S. (1966) Photopic spectral sensitivity of macaque monkeys. of Comparative and Physiological Psychology], 62, 457-458. *Blough, D. S. (1967) Stimulus generalization as a signal detection in pigeons. Science, 158, 940-941. *Blough, P.M., & Blough, D. S. (1968) The distribution of interresponse times in the pigeonduring variable-interval reinforcement. Journal of the Experimental Analysis of Behavior,11, 23-27. *Blough, D. S. (1969) Attention shifts in a maintained discrimination. Science, 166, 125-126. *Blough, D. S. (1969) Generalization gradient shape and summation in steady-state tests. Journal of the Experimental Analysis of Behavior, 12, 91-104. *Blough, D. S. (1972) Recognition by the pigeon of stimuli varying in two dimensions. Journal of the Experimental Analysis of Behavior, 18, 345-367 *Blough, D. S. (1972) New light on a Pavlovian idea: Review of R. A. Boakes & M. S. Halliday (Eds.) “Inhibition and Learning”. Science, 178, 295-296. *Blough, D. S. (1973) Two-way generalization peak shift after two-key training in the pigeon.Animal Learning and Behavior, 1, 171-174. *Zuckerman, D. C., & Blough, D. S. (1974) Conditional discrimination in the goldfish. Animal Learning and Behavior, 2, 215-217. *Blough, D. S. (1975) Steady-state data and a quantitative model of operant generalization and discrimination. Journal of Experimental Psychology: Animal Behavior Processes, 104, 3-21. *Essock, S. M., & Blough, D. S. (1977) Effects of stimulus spacing on steady state gradients of inhibitory stimulus control. Animal Learning and Behavior, 5, 174-176. *Blough, D. S (1977) Visual search in the pigeon: Hunt and peck method. Science, 196, 1013-1014. *Blough, D. S. (1977) Photoelectric recording of pigeon-peck responses to computer driven visual displays. Behavior Research Methods & Instrumentation, 9, 259-262. *Blough, D. S. (1978) Reaction times of pigeons on a wavelength discrimination task. Journal ofthe Experimental Analysis of Behavior, 30, 133-137 *Blough, P. M., & Blough, D. S. (1978) The reaction-time/luminance relationship for pigeons tolights of different spectral compositions. Perception & Psychophysics, 23, 468-474. *Blough, D. S. (1979) Effects of the number and form of stimuli on visual search in the pigeon.Journal of Experimental Psychology: Animal Behavior Processes, 5, 211-223. *Uhlrich, D. J., Blough, P. M., & Blough, D. S. (1982) The pigeon's distant visual acuity as a function of viewing angle. Vision Research, 23, 429-431. *Blough, D. S. (1982) Pigeon perception of letters of the alphabet. Science, 218, 397-398. *Todrin, D. C., & Blough, D. S. (1983) The discrimination of mirror-image forms by pigeons.Perception & Psychophysics, 34, 397-402. *Blough, D. S. (1985) Discrimination of letters and random dot patterns by pigeons and humans. Journal of Experimental Psychology: Animal Behavior Processes, 11, 261-280 *Blough, P.M. & Blough, D. S. (1985) Sequential effects in dimensional contrast. Journal of the Experimental Analysis of Behavior, 44, 233-244 *Blough, D. S. & Franklin, J. (1985) Pigeon discrimination of letters and other forms in texture displays. Perception & Psychophysics, 38, 523-532 *Blough, D. S. (1986) Odd-item search by pigeons: Method, instrumentation, and uses. Behavior Research Methods, Instruments, & Computers, 18, 413-419 *Blough, D. S. (1987) Counterpoint. J. of the Experimental Analysis of Behavior, 48, 468-469. *Blough, D. S. (1988) Quantitative relations between visual search speed and target-distractor similarity. Perception & Psychophysics, 43, 57-71. *Blough, P. M. & Blough, D. S. (1989) Visual effects of opiates in pigeons: I. Target location in visual search. Psychopharmacology, 97, 80-84. *Blough, P. M. & Blough, D. S. (1989) Visual effects of opiates in pigeons: II. Contrast sensitivity to sinewave gratings. Psychopharmacology, 97, 85-88. *Blough, D. S. (1989) Odd-item search in pigeons: display size and transfer effects. J.Experimental Psychology: Animal Behavior Processes, 15, 14-22. *Blough, D. S. (1989) Contrast as seen in visual search reaction times. Journal of the ExperimentalAnalysis of Behavior, 52, 199-211. *Allan, S. E. & Blough, D. S. (1989) Feature-based search asymmetries in pigeons and humans.Perception and Psychophysics, 46, 456-464. *Fujita, K., Blough, D. S. & Blough, P. M. (1991) Pigeons see the Ponzo illusion. AnimalLearning & Behavior, 19, 283-293 *Blough, D. S. (1992) Effects of stimulus frequency and reinforcement variables on reaction time.Journal of the Experimental Analysis of Behavior, 57, 47-50 *Blough, D. S. (1992) Features of forms in pigeon perception. In W. Honig & G. Fetterman (Eds.),(pp. 263-277) Cognitive Aspects of Stimulus Control. Hillsdale, NJ: Erlbaum. *Fujita, K., Blough, D.S. & Blough, P.M. (1993). Effects of the inclination of context lines on perception of the Ponzo illusion by pigeons. Animal Learning & Behavior, 21, 29-34 *Blough, D. S. (1993 a). Reaction time drifts identify objects of attention in pigeon visual search.Journal of Experimental Psychology: Animal Behavior Processes, 19, 107-120. *Blough, D. S. (1993 b) Effects on search speed of the probability of target-distractorcombinations. Journal of Experimental Psychology: Animal Behavior Processes, 19, 231-243. *Blough, D. S. (1996) Error factors in pigeon discrimination and delayed matching. Journal of Experimental Psychology: Animal Behavior Processes, 22, 118-131 *Blough, D. S. & Blough, P. M. (1997) Form perception and attention in pigeons. Animal Learning & Behavior, 25, 1-20. *Blough, D. S. (1998) Context reinforcement degrades discriminative control: A memory approach. Journal of Experimental Psychology: Animal Behavior Processes, 24, 1-15. *Lacourse, D. M. & Blough, D. S. (1998) Effects of discriminability, probability of reinforcement, and handling cost on visual search and prey choice. Animal Learning & Behavior, 26, 290-298. *Blough, D. S. (2000) Effects of priming, discriminability and reinforcement on reaction-time components in pigeon visual search. Journal of Experimental Psychology: Animal Behavior Processes, 26, 50-63. *Blough, D. S. (2001) Some contributions of signal detection theory to the analysis of stimulus control in animals. Behavioural Processes, 54, 127-136. *Blough, D. S. (2002) Measuring the search image: Expectation, detection and recognition in pigeon visual search. Journal of Experimental Psychology: Animal Behavior Processes,28, 397-405 *Blough, D. S. (2004) Reaction time signatures of discriminative processes: Differential effectsof stimulus similarity and incentive. Learning & Behavior, 32, 157-172 External links Blough, Donald S. Blough, Donald S.